Me and You
by KatieAndFreddy
Summary: Just a story about how Katie rememembers all of the good times shes had with Freddy.


a/n : Hi its Kati . Enjoy. pairing Freddy / Katie Katie POV

I am laying in my bed, staring at my husband, Freddy Jones. I've know him all my life…

PRE-SCHOOL AGE 4 :

I was sitting on the swing talking to my friend , Eleni. Then out of no where this mean bully, Frankie , pulled on my braid. I started crying because it hurt very bad. Marta went to go a teacher to put that bad boy right where he belonged, it the time out chair! But, this boy with blonde hair, the kind that I always wanted walked over to Frankie and called him a big stinky head ! Frankie started to cry. Then the boy came over to me and said, Hi. I'm Freddy. I'm Katie, I said. Don you want to be my friend I asked ? Sure! He replied happily.

GRADE 1 AGE 6 ½ :

We were at our class Halloween party. I was being a kitty. Freddy ( my best friend) was being a doggie. We were chasing each other around the room barking and meowing. We were having the time of our life. I will always remember how cute Freddy looked in that doggie costume.

GRADE 4 AGE 9

Me and Freddy are still best friends. This year something happened to Freddy. He got ADD's. One day at recess his hands started twitching uncontrollably. He had to leave school and go to the hospital. I was so scared for my best friend, and I couldn't imagine how scared Freddy must be. Everyone at school made fun of him. The called him : spazz

Psycho, weirdo, shaky, spazz burger , twitch witch, shake awake, and Freaky Freddy. That year Freddy started to act differently. He became friends with Frankie. We were still BEST FRIENDS, but he started to be tough to other people. He and Frankie still talk sometimes, but I helped him through it. This year I saw Freddy cry for the first time ever in my life. I think I'm the only one who ever saw him cry, well beside his parents.

GRADE 5 AGE 11

This year we met Dewy Finn and the School Of Rock began. We came in 2nd in the Battle Of The Bands. After the encore me and Freddy went back stage. He asked me to go to a movie with him and he told me that he liked me more than a friend. I told him that I liked him more than a friend , too. Did I mention that the whole band was watching us. Then out of all the things in the world that he could have done, he kissed me and I kissed back.

GRADE 7 AGE 13

Me and Freddy were still together. We managed to get our friends Zack and Summer together, too. The School Of Rock was still rockin' ! Me and Summer became good friends. But, even though me and Freddy were dating, we would always be best friends.

GRADE 9 AGE 15

Me and Freddy have been together for 4 years. Freddy helped me through my parents divorce. I cried a lot and when ever I needed him he was there. Wither it was 2 am or 10 pm he would come to my house and stay for as long as I needed.

GRADE 10 AGE 17

The school of rock went on tour . This is also me and Freddy's 5th year anniversary. This was the best summer of my life. Not only was the band on tour, but me and Freddy made love for the first time. I didn't get pregnant. I didn't want to. But the band made it big. We got the best record deal ever. The guys were all over me and Summer. But we stayed loyal to our guys as they did to us. This summer was the most awesome time in my entire life.

OUT OF SCHOOL AGE 21

On our 10 year anniversary Freddy proposed to me. I said yes. We got married in the summer on the beach. Then we went on a 2 week honeymoon to Hawaii. I got knocked up. But it was so worth it.

OUT OF SCHOOL AGE 22

I delivered a little girl, named Gina. She has dark brown hair, big blue eyes, and an attitude. She reminded me of her father so much

NOW AGE 27

Freddy looks up at me and says, You look sexy when you daydream.

I give him a good morning kiss and walk over to a box I keep on a closet shelve. I take out the doggie and kitty costumes. Remember these I told him as I crawled on to our bed. We both laugh. WOOF ! WOOF! Freddy starts barking and chasing me around the bed. Purr, Purr , Purr, I start acting like a kitty. And we create another memory.

The End

a/n I hope u like it. I had so much fun writing it. Pleez review.


End file.
